


阶下囚

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, Collar, Dark fic, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Mundus/Dante - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Ring gag, Torture, Violence, chained
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 写来自己看的爽文，5代时间线，但丁落到了魔帝蒙杜斯手中，维吉尔则被封印，但丁在蒙杜斯手中经历了无尽的折磨。非常非常黑暗的文，篇幅有些长，有些ooc，含有魔帝对但丁的强奸，监禁，羞辱，折磨，也有对维吉尔的。





	阶下囚

如果人界的天空代表着轻快的希望，魔界的天空就是浑浊扭曲的绝望，红色的污浊卷着时空裂隙中最恶意的能量，无时无刻在头顶上方卷曲蠕动。天空下一望无际的荒凉焦土立着零星的黑色城堡。

 

窗檐雕刻着石像鬼与荆棘，奢华但颜色单调的黑红色房屋内饰，就在这模仿人类风格的房间中，囚禁着一位半人半魔。

 

豪华的中世纪风格大床，铺着黑色的光滑织物，仰面躺着一个白发人类，或者说他有着人类的样子，

体格高挑，只在腰间盖了一块深灰色薄被。蒙杜斯剥夺了他穿衣的权利，并打碎了他的四肢，骨骼被钝器像裹在布袋中的核桃一样，敲碎成残渣，破碎的骨片混在柔软的肌肉血管中。

 

面带疲态的英俊白发男子，比初到这囚笼时看起来要年轻，因为他的皮肤都是新的，他曾被蒙杜斯的部下将全身的皮一次一次地剥下，只因蒙杜斯好奇半魔重生多少次皮肤后，魔力会耗尽。

 

白发男子默默看着窗外浑浊的天空，和空中偶尔掠过的挥舞着翼膜的低等恶魔，回忆着人类世界广场上空等待游客投食的鸽子。四肢骨骼快速愈合带来的瘙痒的感受让他没有压抑住自己的一声呻吟。

 

这个人是曾是守护人界无数次不受恶魔侵蚀的传奇猎魔人，打败了无数强敌的胜者，所有人包括但丁他自己都笃信胜利会一直继续下去。

 

但是，这次的赢家是蒙杜斯，他们来到魔界也许本身就是个错误的举动，但是为了让人类脱离恶魔的威胁，他们没有别的选择。他早该料到，蒙杜斯没有死透，或者说他重生了。不论如何他都变得更加强大了。强大到让斯巴达双子联手都敌不过。也许这一切就是一个圈套，让一切随着蒙杜斯复仇的怒火展开。

 

一只有蝙蝠翅膀与恐龙身躯的恶魔嘶叫着落在了窗沿，错将床上的躯体看成了被其他恶魔错过的美味的人类，可是与冷静如台风风眼的蓝色瞳孔对上时，却被其力量吓的几乎是尖叫着向后摔落下去，突然间忘了怎么飞行。

 

蓝眼睛的半魔笑了，他该感谢这个冒失鬼在他无聊的时候上演的小片段。魔界是荒凉而无聊的地方，初来时，他能和老哥谈笑打架，消磨时间，可是现在，他什么也没有，甚至无法换个更舒服的姿势躺着，唯一能做的只有思考和回忆，还有祈祷着蒙杜斯下一次的造访会晚一些。

 

蒙杜斯在胜利后，封印了维吉尔，并以维吉尔的生命威胁但丁让他就范。

 

但丁被突然归位的膝盖骨整的“呃”了一声，这种快速的自我修复，从来不是什么令人享受的感觉，相反的，有些令人恶心，破碎的人类身躯被魔力强行拼回原来的样子，再创造出缺失的部分，就像有小虫子在皮肤下蠕动一样。但丁需要想一些别的事情，让自己的注意力离开恢复带来的难受感觉，于是他陷入了自己是如何落到这番境地的回忆。

 

半魔孪生子找到了重生之后的魔帝，重生后的蒙杜斯选择了父亲斯巴达的人类形象，一个着黑色中世纪礼服的伯爵。只是没有父亲的单边眼镜，而且更加严肃，白色长发随着自身满溢的巨大能量飘动着。

 

这个战斗艰难无比，蒙杜斯得到了更加强大的力量，让这个战斗从一开始就让他和维吉尔感到非常棘手。面对强壮的敌人但丁有自己的灵活，应对快速的敌人维吉尔更快，坚实的防御抵不住但丁之剑沉重的打击，压倒性的数量在维吉尔大范围斩击下只是虚有其表。

 

可是，眼前的魔帝就如真实的幻影，他们面临着巨大的问题：他们的攻击打不到他。任何物理攻击都像妄图砍断云烟的刀锋，但是眼前的敌人不是什么虚幻的假象，蒙杜斯可以在适当的时候实体化对他们造成伤害。拥有绝佳速度的维吉尔在适当的时机砍伤了他。兄弟两逐渐掌握了魔帝在攻击后出现的极短的可以被伤到的时机，但丁看到了胜利的曙光，但局势依旧是蒙杜斯占上风。

 

但是更诡异的事情发生了，专注于攻击的维吉尔和但丁没有发现，从龟裂的地底突然钻出的尖锐如矛的黑烟，维吉尔闪避不及，被几条黑烟贯穿，受了重伤。黑烟留在伤口中阻止半魔的自我愈合，然而烟的特性让他无法拔出塞在伤口中的异物，受伤的维吉尔硬撑着站起来，说要拖住蒙杜斯，让但丁逃跑去找打败魔帝的办法。而但丁，怎么可能接受再一次失去维吉尔，任由哥哥再次落入魔帝手中。

 

于是但丁决定殊死一搏打败蒙杜斯，让兄弟两都安全回到人界，但是事情的走向并不会听从但丁的决绝，赌运极差的猎魔人又压错了筹码。他们差点就赢了。全力以赴的但丁强的让魔帝感到惊愕，蒙杜斯受了重伤，连连败退。蒙杜斯逃到一个巨大六边形石台边，维吉尔和但丁跟了上来，以极度契合的动作，准备将自己的武器埋入已经无力将自己非实体化的魔帝的心脏。

 

然而奇怪的事情又发生了，两人突然失重，悬浮在石台上方。六边形石台开始发光，周围闪耀着繁复的恶魔法阵，兄弟二人突然感觉到被地狱之火灼烧神经一般的痛苦。还没缓过神来，地下钻出千万条红黑色的铁链，向兄弟二人袭来。但丁刚反应过来中了陷阱，就被维吉尔拉了过来，他清楚记得维吉尔最后的话：“快逃”没等但丁回答，维吉尔帮但丁挡住了一部分先够到他们的锁链，锁链蛇一样攀上了维吉尔腰腿，维吉尔用阎魔剑准备打开传送将弟弟直接送到人界，但是攀上手臂的锁链限制了他对魔力的控制，维吉尔只能在最后关头做到将但丁踢出这个陷阱的外部。

 

但丁在被维吉尔甩出去后，眼睁睁地看着失而复得的哥哥，被无数铁链埋没绞入，然后随着锁链一起消失的无影无踪。但丁愤怒地冲上去想把蒙杜斯撕成碎片。蒙杜斯刚好恢复了非实体化的能力，躲过攻击后，走到六边形石台旁边一个类似祭坛的地方，取下祭坛上方漂浮着的一个挂钟大小的六边形红宝石。

 

有着父亲容貌的魔帝以高傲如处刑者的态度，端详了一下这个宝石，魔帝保持着傲慢优雅：“但丁，你虽然很强，但和那个叛徒一样，有着人类的可悲弱点，你刚才应该牺牲掉维吉尔逃跑的。”愤怒使但丁再一次真魔人化，用力量浑厚的声音质问蒙杜斯“维吉尔，在哪里？你把他怎么样了？”“维吉尔？他被我封印了。直接杀死一个高等恶魔很困难，先封印起来再抹杀会容易的多。”说着蒙杜斯笑着将宝石拿近眼前可怖的四翼红色恶魔。但丁惊讶地看到宝石中显示出维吉尔像脆弱的蝴蝶标本一样被四肢展开固定在一个混沌的红色空间中。但丁想伸手夺取宝石，利爪却穿过宝石和蒙杜斯，什么也抓不着。

 

 

“蒙杜斯！我要杀了你！！”但丁攥住拳头怒吼，侧甩一拳将身边一根巨大的岩柱打得粉碎。蒙杜斯表情依旧冰冷，他将魔力注入到宝石之中，宝石中的红色烟雾开始扰动，本来像是在安睡的维吉尔突然张大了双眼，挣扎起来，表情开始变得痛苦。但丁一时慌了，质问蒙杜斯做了什么。蒙杜斯不慌不忙继续给但丁演示维吉尔的痛苦。不一会儿，宝石中的人像是微波炉中的牛排一样开始冒烟，维吉尔开始张大嘴无声地尖叫，扭动着头部四肢，但是封印的束缚只是变得更紧。但丁高喊着停下，被蒙杜斯忽视。恐怖的景象愈演愈烈，甚至封印中的半魔的皮肤像是遇到火焰的塑料般开始融化，然后干燥龟裂。维吉尔闭紧双眼保护脆弱的视觉器官，来回甩着仅可动的头部。

 

但丁看到兄长被融化、风化。一阵反胃，焦急地说道：“快停下，蒙杜斯，住手！停下！！”蒙杜斯没有停止对维吉尔的折磨，像是看着快淹死的蟑螂一样的眼神充满了对这个生命的不屑。维吉尔的挣扎慢了下来，开始逐渐被痛苦的抽搐替代，一部分融化的皮肤液体一般滴落，然后化为烧焦的土粒飞散，露出已经开始碳化的肌肉，一些刚重生的血液立刻被气化，升腾成红色的蒸汽。

 

但丁焦急的感觉快要炸了，这个一向潇洒不羁的猎魔人开始恳求自己的宿敌“让我干什么都好！蒙杜斯！快停下！”蒙杜斯悠闲地随口说道“跪下”没料到的是话音未落就听到扑通一声，眼前比自己人类形象高一倍的强壮的真魔人跪在了自己的脚下，巨大的翅膀像蛾子一样展在两侧，微微煽动。但丁如此想救自己的哥哥，甚至想都不想就跪在了杀害母亲的仇人面前，这让魔帝有些吃惊。低下头的但丁错过了蒙杜斯眼角的狂喜，蒙杜斯太喜欢这个场景了，受了那么久的失败的痛苦，一步步获得力量，终于让斯巴达拜倒在自己的脚下了，他也许可以为此留着维吉尔的性命。

 

跪着的但丁主动取消了魔人化抬起头，冰蓝色的眼睛里是为家人的生命，最绝望地祈求，他焦虑地看向宝石中快要被活活折磨死的哥哥“快停下！住手！他会死的！..”这有点沙哑的声音是属于一个弟弟的痛苦，如果是任何一个人类都会自责与不安，但对于恶魔，就像是尝到了一点奶油的馋嘴孩子，渴望品尝更多绝望与苦难。

 

折磨停止了，但丁睁大眼睛盯着宝石中一动不动的，皮肤龟裂，像被风化了的破碎雕塑一般的哥哥良久，维吉尔还是一动不动除了飘散出来的烟，还有落下的干燥碎屑。“维吉尔！”但丁焦急地大喊。

 

但丁心脏仿佛被揪起来了一般。虽然半魔的生命力强到令人难以置信，但这种不给任何喘息的极端的持续伤害，绝对可以杀死一个被困住的半魔。直到维吉尔抽搐了一下开始用因干燥裂开很深的几道口子的嘴唇艰难喘息，但丁才垂下头去松了一口气。

 

蒙杜斯假装慈爱一样地扶摸但丁洁白的晃眼的发丝，非实体化的手指穿过了白发。“太可惜了，不是吗？人类的弱点让你这么容易就认输了。”

 

但丁站起来仰起头愤怒地回答“我可没有屈服，蒙杜斯，我们之间还没有完，如果你敢再伤害维吉尔，我发誓，我会让你体会最痛苦的死法。”蒙杜斯被逗笑了，那是毫无欢乐可言的弯起嘴角而已。“你是期待着继续和我打吗？真可爱。看来你是斯巴达的两个儿子中比较笨的那一个。”但丁怒视着敌人。

 

 

假装慈爱的蒙杜斯像极了自己的父亲，但丁默默诅咒魔帝这充满恶意的形象选择，蒙杜斯缓缓的开口，继续假装耐心的父亲“我有的是耐心，我可以好好教教你，让你明白你的位置。我们先从简单的开始，好吗？”蒙杜斯在但丁惊愕的目光前举起了红宝石，指尖抚摸着宝石的棱角，可以导致维吉尔死亡的魔力呼之欲出。“把衣服全都脱了，武器也放下，然后跟我走，我有东西要送给你。”

 

“你这个令人恶心的怪物，放了维吉尔，你可以放心把你的陷阱都用起来，我们两个好好打一架。”蒙杜斯失望地叹了一口气“你要是选择让我杀死维吉尔专心和你打一架？嗯...也是可以的，反正留着他也是个祸害，刚好也让你好好认清实力的差别。”蒙杜斯假装思考了一下“现在杀死他也并不算让他脱离应的处罚，毕竟我已经抓住过他一次，虽然处罚远远不够，但我可以给予仁慈”蒙杜斯的斯巴达的面孔上挂上了不符合形象的邪恶笑容“可惜了，好想让你也听一听啊，你哥哥的尖叫声真的非常美妙，只可惜声带太脆弱，每次只是叫上一天就要哑上好一阵子。”

 

但丁现在感觉怒火要把自己焚烧殆尽，只想把面前的混蛋撕成风中的灰尘再丢到滚烫的岩浆中。然而为了哥哥的生命，哪怕只有一丝希望他也要选择忍耐，寻找合适的机会救出维吉尔，打败蒙杜斯，一起回去人类世界，维吉尔也需要早点回去和儿子多相处不是吗？

 

“我听你的，不要杀了他。”但丁的声音很小，他不确定魔帝有没有听到。他将巨大的剑插在一旁，开始慢慢脱下红色皮大衣，黑色衬衫，皮带，外裤，鞋子。但丁完成后抱着一堆衣服对魔帝做了一个摊手动作，仿佛在问“然后呢？”。蒙杜斯脸上有些不快向但丁的灰色四角短裤示意了一下。但丁挑起了一边的眉毛，一幅“不至于吧？”的表情，但还是听从了。“行吧。”他说到。然后脱下了四角裤。“现在你满意了吧？”光着身子的但丁一手拿着自己的衣服，一手插着腰大大咧咧地站着，仰着头问魔帝。

 

还不赖嘛，魔帝心想，虽然他痛恨人类，不过眼前的人类躯体强壮均称，线条流畅。非凡的愈合能力让但丁的皮肤如同无瑕的玉石，加上俊美如雕塑的面庞，不可否认这个躯体有着恶魔和绝大多数人类都无法比拟的美感与吸引力。

 

蒙杜斯嘴角挑起了冷酷的弧度，满意地微笑。看到但丁的裸体，他想起了维吉尔被折磨时候的样子。手中的宝石被他收回到好像是别的空间中，缓慢消失。魔帝感慨这对兄弟虽然长得相似，但性格完全不同。维吉尔是个非常爱干净要面子的人，维护着自己作为兄长的可悲的尊严。和但丁不同，他极度讨厌在魔帝面前赤裸。这似乎比严酷的刑罚对他的伤害更深。被扒光后的维吉尔艰极力隐藏着自己，蜷缩起来像个受了伤的愤怒的狼。这更刺激了蒙杜斯作为正统恶魔的难以压抑的施虐欲望。

 

他将不愿暴漏自己的维吉尔强行大字型拉展，牢牢锁在广场中央的钢铸架子上，用特殊的镣铐封印他的力量。然后让无处可躲的半魔，被游荡在魔界最低等卑劣的恶魔随意侵犯羞辱，魔帝只是下令不能让他死掉，仅此而已。

 

蒙杜斯忘不了仅仅一天之后他看到的景象。被大群恶魔围了好几层的维吉尔在愤怒地吼叫。看到魔帝到来，抢夺着维吉尔的恶魔们低着头退了下去。维吉尔似乎在发抖啜泣，其实只是气的发抖，看到魔帝立刻假装镇定也只是让自己看起来更加可怜。恶魔交尾后留下粘稠的秽物一层盖一层地粘在从小就爱干净甚至有些洁癖的半魔的周身。

 

嘴里，眼睛里，鼻孔中，匀称高大的躯体上到处都是，有些甚至流入伤口愈合在了体内。曾一丝不苟被梳理在脑后的发丝现在和干掉的秽物黏连在一起。裸露着的性器因为散发着荷尔蒙气息被恶魔们争抢舔舐，还未愈合完全又被咬伤流血。大开的腿间，后庭更加不堪，已经外翻的红肿入口由于入侵过尺寸巨大长着刺或鳞片的恶魔性器已经合不拢了，血混着浑浊的精液从颤抖着的入口缓缓流出。

 

蒙杜斯蹲下来看着曾经高傲的半魔，他并不嫌弃到处都是的粘稠的秽物，用拇指抹掉粘在白色睫毛上的粘液和渣滓，让由于混入了异物而布满血丝的蓝眼睛看到自己。蒙杜斯看着维吉尔眼角的一条不知是生理泪水还是痛苦的眼泪的泪痕，假装出父亲的关切口吻说道“你看起来有点疲惫，如果你像个乖宠物一样，叫我主人。我让你洗个澡，你可以痛痛快快地在浴缸泡一整天，然后好好睡一觉，你看怎么样？”

 

维吉尔转过头去，看着没有被恶魔遮挡的天空。“滚。”他轻蔑地回答道。蒙杜斯叹了一口气“明天我再过来问你。”拍拍维吉尔厚实的胸膛，发现有几根肋骨早就在疯狂的恶魔集体交尾中折断了。蒙杜斯示意恶魔可以继续了，疯狗一样扑上来的恶魔让维吉尔没有抑制住一声低沉的呻吟，然后他咬着自己的舌头不让任何软弱流露。

 

就这样持续了多久呢？蒙杜斯回忆了一下，啊，好像是一个多月，十天之后维吉尔开始叫嚣着，命令魔帝杀了他。二十天后变成了绝望的恳求，真是美妙的场面啊，曾经骄傲的半魔，像是沙漠中快渴死的旅者祈求一口甘泉一样，向敌人恳求着自己的死亡，想到这里魔帝不禁冷笑。

 

第三十二天，他终于屈服了，维吉尔的眼球又被恶魔吃掉了，他像被遗弃的破布娃娃，腐臭的恶魔精液在空洞的眼窝中汇聚，如果放置不管的话，过不久就会和新生的眼球长在一起让他瘙痒难耐，恨不得挖出自己的眼球。蒙杜斯将从维吉尔肚子里流出来的肠子塞了回去，不忘稍微打一打粘在上面的脏东西。将被扯出来的内脏塞回破碎的肚子里，比被恶魔们拽出来吃了恢复的要快的多。半魔强大的生命力在这种情况下完全变成了诅咒，让他无法逃脱折磨。

 

维吉尔嘴巴颤抖着一张一合，像是离开水的鱼。魔帝用红魂稍微恢复了维吉尔的声带才听到他沙哑如锈了的轴承一样的声音“杀了我，我...想死，求你，不要再继续了，给我一个痛快。”“你知道如何让这一切停止”维吉尔沉默了很久，蒙杜斯则耐心地等着，用手指以另维吉尔恶心的虚假温柔帮他捋掉脸上的秽物，剜出汇集在空洞的眼窝的腥臭粘稠的秽物。“主...主人......杀....了我吧。”维吉尔无法阻止声音中的颤抖。蒙杜斯笑了“你的要求太高了，我的宠物，还有很多痛苦在等着你呢。”

 

蒙杜斯从他的“美好”回忆中回过神来，看着面前赤裸着却是一副坦荡荡气场的但丁，想到眼前的人在被折磨崩溃后何种美妙的样子，压抑住心中的兴奋与想舔嘴唇的冲动。蒙杜斯有预感让面前的人屈服比让维吉尔屈服会好玩的多，他有些等不及了。斯巴达，没想到吧，你欠我的我要让你的儿子们加倍偿还，我还要你喜爱的人世化为焦土。

 

蒙杜斯找回自己高傲冷酷的姿态“衣服和武器放下，跟我来，我有礼物要送给你。”但丁一幅惊讶的表情，他怕他的衣服丢了，不过转念一想，似乎魔界的生物们很少有对衣服手枪这些东西有需求的，于是将自己的东西用大衣裹起来放在一个看起来很结实的岩石旁边。离开的时候不忘回头看一眼确保没人去偷他的东西。但丁就像进入男澡堂一样自然的但丁光着脚，大步走向蒙杜斯，随意地调侃着“啊，该死，没有穿衣服我就和住这里的恶魔们拥有共同点了。”

 

蒙杜斯觉得但丁的态度是对自己的侮辱，但是压抑下来了想立刻惩戒他的怒火，选择维护自己高傲的领主姿态。蒙杜斯停了下来，但丁走到了他身边，斜眼看着他“怎么？被打傻了找不到回家的路了？”蒙杜斯很清楚但丁看似大大咧咧地走近他其实是在观察他是否有实体化，像猎手一样寻找出击的机会。警觉的魔帝从封印了维吉尔恢复了非实体状态后就没有解除过这个状态，他见识过但丁的实力，以为复活后得到巨大力量已经无敌的自己刚才差点被直接打死，所以魔帝毫不遮掩地忌惮着他。

 

“趴下来，像狗一样跟着我。”蒙杜斯看见但丁听后眼中燃着的灼人的怒火，但作为魔帝和胜利者他有理由毫不让步。僵持了一阵子后，蒙杜斯发现自己还是不愿意和眼前的半魔打一架的，他要出击就必须实体化，这样可能会露出破绽。他可不是但丁的亲哥哥什么的，但丁一逮到机会肯定就会将他原地揍成肉饼。蒙杜斯召唤出了封印但丁哥哥的宝石，但丁眼神一下子软了下来，魔帝在心里大笑，可笑的人类情感啊，竟将如此强大的恶魔牢牢束缚住了。

 

但丁眼神躲闪了一下，有些迷茫，他慢慢地四肢着地跪爬在魔帝脚下。“很好，想让维吉尔好好活着的话，就快点跟上。”魔帝开始向远处一座石黑色的城堡缓缓走去。

 

趴着走路要跟上魔帝对运动神经极度发达的但丁来说非常容易，但是让他懊恼的是远处形态各异的恶魔朝着他嘶叫，好像在嘲笑强大的猎魔人被扒光了在他们帝王身后的跪行的窘态，虽然但丁还是有些疑惑它们简单的大脑能不能想这么多。

 

但丁可不是真的别人以为的那样傻乎乎的，相反的他很聪明，但丁观察着魔帝走路，被风化的沙土被踩出浅浅坑，至少可以确定，蒙杜斯在非实体状态时是有一部分实体的，那就是脚底和鞋子，可是如何从脚心进行攻击呢？他可以选择完全非实体化吗？但丁默默记下自己的分析等待日后验证。维吉尔，这次我一定要把你带回去，尼禄还在等着你呢，但丁暗暗发誓。

 

到达了高耸着的城堡，那是蒙杜斯拥有的无数城堡中的一座，它有着模仿人类城堡的内饰和家具，这本来是蒙杜斯精心创造想要送给斯巴达的礼物。斯巴达作为他最得意的将领，注定是要帮他统治人界的，但是蒙杜斯怎么都没有想到强大冷酷的恶魔黑武士斯巴达会被人类世界腐蚀成那个样子，成为叛徒，为人类和族人兵戈相向。他和斯巴达变为宿敌，运气也没有站在他这一边，为族人而战的自己败给了叛徒斯巴达。蒙杜斯悔恨不甘之余上万次思索着如何让叛徒受尽折磨与羞辱，然而他却很简单地死了，在自己沉睡的这2000年间。斯巴达居然为了人类献出了高等恶魔高贵的一生。幸运的是现在蒙杜斯的怒火可以向斯巴达的后裔发泄了，欠下的责罚总要有人来承担，不然总会有恶魔觉得可以在叛变后逃离制裁。

 

蒙杜斯在巨大的门前驻足看向趴着紧跟其后的但丁，门旁驻守的两只身着铠甲的恶魔慌忙为它们的帝王打开大门。停下后但丁看向使用自己父亲外表的魔帝，但丁冰蓝的眼中是如视蛆虫的鄙夷。魔帝看着但丁那属于人类的瞳孔，拥有人界天空一样的颜色，陷入思考。斯巴达没能统治人界，奴役卑微的人类，魔帝自己也只能做到统治人界或魔界其中一边，也许斯巴达的儿子可以完成这个伟业。维吉尔太固执，受人界的侵蚀也更厉害，听说他甚至都有了人类配偶和孩子，魔帝的让维吉尔屈服的计划进展缓慢。也许只是因为，区区几年的折磨和改造对半魔的影响很有限。

 

如果他能把但丁驯服，毁坏他作为人类的部分，以他的实力完全能胜任帮他打下人界的将军以及人界的恶魔统治者，甚至可以让他成为自己的皇后，产下更优秀的恶魔后代。

 

蒙杜斯有的是时间，这次不论花上多少时间，几十年还是一百年，他都要做到惩罚斯巴达的背叛罪行，还有将但丁的人类的软弱部分剥离，更重要的是将彻底的屈服刻在这个半魔的灵魂深处。

 

但丁对一直和自己对视的魔帝撇了撇嘴“怎么？你忘带钥匙了？还是被我迷住了？如果你愣了这么久的原因是被自己蠢的当场毙命了，那可帮我省了不少事儿，不过我因该没那么好的运气。”蒙杜斯忍住了想要翻白眼的冲动。光着身子跪在地上不知道有怎样的厄运等着自己的半魔居然还厚着脸皮说笑，这确实让魔帝有些佩服。

 

但丁看出自己让魔帝难堪了，得意地抿了抿嘴。蒙杜斯压抑自己想要实体化去惩罚这个毫无自知之明的半魔的冲动，告诫自己这是但丁挑衅自己的伎俩，现在还不是放松警惕的时候。眼前的但丁就算没有武器也非常危险，只拿维吉尔来控制他还是不足以让魔帝安心的。

 

“闭嘴，跟着我，如果没有我的命令你再次发声的话，等会你可是会吃苦头的。”依然跪着的但丁直起上半身来，拍了拍手掌上的沙土，将手指插入发丝理了理本来就没有什么特定发型的头发。“随便你，没有什么比让我继续看着你的屁股更痛苦的了。”说着示意了一下蒙杜斯的屁股还弹了下舌头。

 

魔帝的怒火化为弥散在身体周围的红色能量扰动，瞪着但丁的瞳孔变成了血红色，长发也微微飘了起来，将门打开后的恶魔门卫被散发出来的能量吓得赶紧归位，站的笔直也止不住瑟瑟发抖。还不是时候，忍耐，蒙杜斯闭上眼让自己平静下来，睁开后又是属于斯巴达人类形象的淡蓝。但丁虽然又想了好几个挑衅魔帝的点子，不过还是闭上了嘴，但丁可不希望不小心把蒙杜斯气的暴走直接杀了他哥哥。

 

从但丁的角度看这个城堡更显宏伟，哥特式教堂一样的风格让其阴森压抑，尖锐的穹顶像一簇簇荆棘戳向暗红色的天空。外墙上黑色石雕描绘着恶魔奴隶人类的画面，但丁惊讶地认出了大门正中的大型浮雕，那是他的父亲斯巴达的恶魔形象，斯巴达坐在用无数人类堆成的宝座上，一手持阎魔剑，一手端着一个披萨。不对，应该是个盘状的武器，不论是什么肯定不会是披萨！他拿披萨干什么？但是那个碟状的，被三条直线均分成六块的东西太像披萨了。所以这个壁画讲的是老爸用阎魔剑开传送门插队买到了半价大披萨，气死了一群没抢到的人的故事吗？但丁没忍住哈哈大笑了起来，他非常想把这个浮雕照下来拿给维吉尔看。

 

蒙杜斯疑惑地看着但丁，不知道自己精心创造的浮雕有什么让他那么开心的地方。但丁平复了下自己的呼吸，默默的骂了一下自己严重低于平均水平的笑点，继续跟上蒙杜斯朝城堡里面走。

 

城堡里面没有灯非常暗，但作为半魔但丁可以看的一清二楚，但丁努力憋回去了关于蒙杜斯是不是没钱交电费的调侃。城堡内乍一看就像不喜欢过多浮华装饰的中世纪贵族的宅邸，里面是代表着恶魔的深红与灰黑色调。宽阔的走廊，铺着地毯的石梯，油画，石台上的胸像，装饰大厅的大型雕塑，看起来很有品味。不过这些艺术作品都是歌颂恶魔如何不费吹灰之力征服人类世界的。大厅中的雕塑是一高一低背靠背的两个恶魔，较低的一个是斯巴达另一个三眼的恶魔不出意外应该是蒙杜斯，斯巴达踩着许多被奴役的人类，蒙杜斯踏着臣服于自己的各色恶魔，位置上斯巴达的后脑勺对着蒙杜斯的屁股。但丁翻了个白眼，这是他见过的最没品味的雕塑之一了。

 

走了好几层楼梯后，但丁一些忍不住了“这里难道没有电梯吗？你每天回家都要像老太太一样慢慢爬1个小时楼梯吗？”蒙杜斯还是迈着均匀的脚步“你没有听从命令，你会受到惩罚的。”“哈哈，比如再跟着你从最高层慢慢走下来，这太可怕了。”魔帝这次轻轻哼了一下没有回答。

 

他们到了一个房间中，里面是黑色调的中世纪陈设，配着一些深红色点缀，和窗外暗红色的云天意外地搭配。房间中家具很少但是每一个都很精致，黑色木雕大床上是纯黑的床单被子与暗红的枕头，纯粹是摆设的壁炉前铺着深灰色与红色交织的地毯，有着精致雕纹的桌椅，空无一物的书架和衣橱，地上还有两个厚实的装饰华丽的大箱子。

 

但丁看不出蒙杜斯想要干什么，他以为等着自己的是黑暗潮湿的地牢。一个房间？蒙杜斯不会想把自己锁在这里吧？他完全可以从窗户跳出去找到魔帝，再找机会夺走封印着维吉尔的宝石，然后将蒙杜斯痛扁一顿，打的他至少再睡2000年，最好再也不要醒来。

 

蒙杜斯示意但丁在房屋中间不要动，然后拿出了一个银色的金属圆圈。扔到但丁面前的圆圈哗啦啦转了很久才叮当一声停下来。这个圆环咋看没有什么特别之处，仔细看上面雕刻着复杂古老的咒文。蒙杜斯高高在上地说“自己把它带在脖子上。”但丁明白这肯定是某种封印自己力量的道具，但事到如今，他也只能暂时听魔帝的。“但丁将这个只有一指宽的圆环捡起来，用手指磨砂了一下圆润冰冷的边缘，这不会太糟吧，半魔心想。

 

圆环震动了一下，变大了一圈，刚好能使但丁的头部套进去，上面的符文开始闪烁熔岩的颜色。但丁咽了口吐沫，将这个圆环缓缓从头上套下，让它松垮地搭在锁骨上。

 

魔帝用手掌对着圆圈的方向，银色圆圈与蒙杜斯的魔力共鸣，开始快速收紧，紧贴着脖子肌肤，不留一丁点空隙。略微的窒息感让但丁本能地去破坏这个圆环，但是坚硬的质地不被损坏半分。

 

“很好”魔帝以教导孩子般的口吻说道。“但是还差一步，你需要念出咒语‘囚禁星辰闪耀，诅咒旅者的罗盘，誓言终将无觅无归。’”

 

但丁说完咒语后，立刻就后悔了，这个像是项圈的东西，在咒语念完的一刹那，开始震动，发出暗红色的光芒，紧接着越来越烫，感觉像是炸裂的岩浆从脖子灌入，慢慢流往全身，让每一寸神经痛觉过载。这种疼痛让但丁叫都叫不出来，张着嘴仿佛在无声地尖叫。半魔的手一直抠着项圈，奇怪的是外部并不觉得烫手，这一切都来自于对于神经的直接刺激。但丁十分感谢自己在这个时候渐渐失去意识，不然他觉得自己要被这疼痛整疯。

 

看着眼前倒地的半魔，虽然昏迷但是依旧挂着痛苦的神情，赤裸的身体覆盖着细细的冷汗，凌乱的白发粘在额头，双手还紧紧抓着项圈。魔帝可没有耐心等他醒来，以朝着他的大脑鲁莽地输送魔力的方式，叫醒了他。但丁像被高压电打了一下大脑，一下子回到了清醒状态，身体中还回荡着疼痛的感觉。“操！这是什么玩意？”但丁有些过度换气，捂着胸口，努力地调整着自己的呼吸，遗留的疼痛感慢慢消逝了一些。但丁暗暗发誓回去以后一定要让维吉尔包了自己全年的披萨供应。

 

蒙杜斯满意地微笑，斯巴达斯文的外貌也藏不住邪恶的神情。蒙杜斯心想，这下他完全落在我的手上了，不过不能掉以轻心，先试验一下这个宝物是否可以完全束缚住强大的半魔。

 

蒙杜斯用幻术魔法制作了一个假的封印着维吉尔的宝石。但丁站起来看向里面，维吉尔似乎已经痊愈了，在红色的空间中挣扎着。但丁舒了一口气，至少魔帝还是会遵守诺言的，他心想。

 

“你已经抓住我了，没有维吉尔什么事了，你放了他吧。我向你保证，如果你拿我威胁他的话，他肯定会乖乖留在人界，不会再阻碍你了。”但丁站起来和魔帝一样高，气场十足地提出自己的要求。“哈哈哈哈”魔帝笑了，阴郁狂妄让他更加不像他所变成的斯巴达，就像是在另一个世界中的一样的面孔的邪恶人格一般。

 

“我很感动，斯巴达肯定会很欣慰，他的儿子们根本就是彻彻底底的人类，虽然强大，又有什么用呢？软弱到连兄弟都无法割舍，这样的你我能轻易地碾碎，肉体还有灵魂。”说着蒙杜斯猛地朝宝石注入一大股能量。但丁见到蒙杜斯打算伤害他哥哥，惊恐起来，迅猛地一跃而起抢夺宝石。

 

蒙杜斯朝着但丁的项圈伸出手掌，控制着银色项圈中的能量流动。突然但丁感觉像是项圈中有温热的液体从身体内部流向四肢，这个奇怪的感觉发生之后，手腕，腰部，脚腕的皮肤上逐渐浮现银色的粉尘，粉尘凝聚成和脖子上的圆环一摸一样的镣铐，仿佛定制而成的一样，紧挨着皮肤不留一点缝隙。之后每个圆环上射出银色的链条，相互连接。还没等但丁对着这些突然出现的东西吃惊，铁链就猛的缩紧，将但丁的两只手连在腰间的环上，两只脚腕也被强制紧紧并在了一起。

 

动作被束缚打断的猎魔人重重摔在了地上，他使劲扭转挣扎着，发现自己能单手轻松舞动大剑的巨大力量，居然不能让这些看起来不堪一击的银环损害分毫，圆环圆润的表面不能帮助他削破手皮拿下来。而且这些小东西上的符文的力量阻止了但丁的魔人化。“蒙杜斯！你要干什么？你说过，我如果听你的你就放了维吉尔，住手！”被困的半魔愤怒地喘着粗气，使劲拉扯。

 

蒙杜斯优雅地让红宝石悬浮在但丁面前不远处。“我确实是打算放了他，这个宝石现在是可以被打碎的，你要做的只是破坏它，你亲爱的哥哥就能出来，但是你如果什么也不做的话，你就等于选择了维吉尔的死亡。不过要他死的话，可能要等一段时间，大概从现在算起一分钟吧，封印的力量会把他撕扯成比灰尘还细小的碎片。”

 

这让但丁挣扎的更加剧烈了“什么？你要杀了他？住手啊！杀了他对你没有什么好处，他对你来说还是有利用价值的不是吗？”宝石中的人痛苦地挣扎着，皮肤融化之后开始龟裂，碎屑灰一样落下。但丁见状更加使劲地去想扯断束缚，救出维吉尔，银环间的连接的铁链被崩紧咯啦作响，似乎到了能承受的拉力极限。蒙杜斯又控制银环让其释放出更多的束缚，又有新的圆环在皮肤表面出现，扣在膝弯，手肘与胸腔上，银色的铁链伸出银环攀上肌肉绷紧的躯体，将极力挣扎的半魔可以移动的部分完全缚住。现在但丁以一种难受的跪坐状态被束缚，手腕被绑在后腰，腿脚折起来被层层固定，脖子上的环和膝部的环由链条紧紧相连，让他无法直起身子。焦急且愤怒的半魔还在挣扎着想要去救快要分崩离析的哥哥，于是更多的链条攀附，收紧。几乎被束缚的完全动不了的但丁，离宝石只有数厘米远，但是怎么都够不到，但丁绝望地呼喊维吉尔的名字，恳求着蒙杜斯放了他的兄弟。

 

但丁仿佛回到了自己的噩梦，那是十二岁的回忆，小小的他扒在衣柜的门上，从缝隙看到妈妈在被几只丑陋的恶魔围攻，火光中，恶魔撕碎她的衣衫，将爪子埋在她的血肉中，撕扯着内脏。但丁那时只能祈祷，哀求这些可怕的生物快停下，放了他的母亲。现在的场景同样让半魔绝望，他祈求蒙杜斯，这个杀害他母亲的人放过哥哥。白发的半魔哭了，之前无人能忍受的疼痛没有让他掉半滴眼泪，现在他在为维吉尔哭泣，他希望残忍的魔帝还有一丝丝怜悯。“求求你，蒙杜斯，让我做什么都可以，不要杀死他，求求你”干涩的祈求令人心碎，但蒙杜斯不是人，他为人类的这种利他主义不解与好奇，他享受强大的对手哭着求自己，不论是什么内容，这种感觉都棒极了。但丁盯着宝石中的人化为灰烬，而他什么也做不了。他真的以为维吉尔死了，而害死他的是自己的莽撞与愚蠢。但丁像断了线的木偶一般垂下了头，嘴里还是虔诚祷告一般的不断祈求。看得出，这个强的可怕的半魔，灵魂碎裂了。

 

蒙杜斯走过来，如果救维吉尔的冲动都不能使他冲破锁链，他没什么好怕的了。实体化的手掌有着但丁父亲的手相同的温度和质感，扶上了流泪的面颊。本来心高气傲带着潇洒气场的猎魔人，现在像是受伤的孩子，空洞的眼神盯着木质的地板，任由魔帝抚摸他的脸与发丝。蒙杜斯想就这样一直欺骗下去，让他以为维吉尔已经死了，由于家人相继离去而孤独绝望，保持现在如被抽走灵魂一般的状态，魔帝喜欢眼前这个心碎成渣的但丁。不过他必须要告诉但丁真相，他的目的不只是在但丁身上惩罚斯巴达的背叛罪，重要的是他要一步一步使他完全服从，让他的强大的力量为自己所用，成为他最强的将军与完美的皇后，这就需要除了锁链之外，更能“说服”他听话的方式。

 

“你...为什么要杀了他” 蒙杜斯一把捏住失神的白发猎魔人棱角分明的下巴，感受半魔嫩如少女的皮肤。将他的脸侧过来观察那条未干的泪痕，就像在摆弄一个物件。“有意思。”蒙杜斯宽厚的手掌抚摸过洁白的发丝，魔帝接着说道“我是一个讲信誉的人，你看到的只是幻觉，孩子。”说着打了个响指，假的宝石烟消云散。“这么说，维吉尔还活着，我的上帝...”但丁的眼中找回了些许光彩。蒙杜斯指尖顺着其中一条将半魔紧紧束缚的锁链滑动“我只是想测试一下，这个项圈是否够结实，看来它把疯狗栓的很好。”指尖来到锁骨，轻轻抚摸，感受但丁随吞咽而动的喉结。然后伸向但丁的腹肌，勾勒着肌肉随着呼吸的起伏。在这种动不了的状态下被人抚摸柔软部位，让经常战斗的半魔心中的警报狂响，但丁下意识收紧肌肉，瞪着离他过近的魔帝。

 

魔帝像抚摸一个雕塑作品一样，感受着但丁的躯体，背部，腰线，屁股，不带有太多情色成分，更多的是欣赏与好奇。“但丁，我一直觉得很奇怪，恶魔会认为人类的样子更具有吸引力。”蒙杜斯奇怪这完美的外形是但丁天然长成的，还是用了魔法创造雕琢的，不过应该是前者，这个楞头半魔不擅长战斗之外的恶魔技能。“哈哈，那是因为恶魔大多都很丑。” 但丁回答道。“择言需谨慎，孩子。” “不要叫我孩子，你这个丑陋的败类。”

 

魔帝收回抚摸但丁的手，然后反手一巴掌打在他脸上，属于高等恶魔巨大的力量让但丁转了一圈半然后后脑重重砸在墙上，被束缚着的但丁蜷在地上，嘴角流出了鲜血。但丁哈哈地笑了“没想到你这么懦弱，你是有多怕我，把我绑成这样才敢出手，再来啊，你能做的更好的，让我看看你羸弱的力气有没有长进。”

 

“你需要疼痛，我这里有很多，种类各异，你会有机会慢慢品味的，但是我现在没有那么多时间陪你玩。让我长话短说，告诉你我对你的要求，让你有个努力的目标。”魔帝走向但丁，蹲在他上方俯视着他“ 你要成为我的将军，完成你父亲没有完成的伟业，你还要成为我的魔后，为我生产和你一样强大的后代，我要你完全的对我服从。”

 

但丁一时间被过大的信息量整蒙了，尤其是关于魔后什么的“ 将军？不瞒你说我在人界可是当老板的，我不给别人打工，但是看在我哥哥还在受你照顾的份上，我可以姑且答应，你只要告诉我你看哪个倒霉恶魔不顺眼就行。但是，魔后？我没听错吧，你看得出我的性别对吧？” 魔帝看到但丁如此轻蔑的态度有些不快“我可是没有选择维吉尔而选择了你，不要不识抬举。” “哈哈哈哈。”但丁笑了起来，如果他当前不是被绑的像个粽子，肯定笑到捂着肚子，用手拍着自己的大腿。“我是应该觉得荣幸吗？你以为你是谁？夜总会里的大美妞吗？”

 

魔帝没有去问他夜总会是什么地方，选择继续说重点“你若是做到，维吉尔对我而言也没有利用价值了，我就将他放了，不会伤害他半分，我以魔界之王的身份向你保证。” 但丁轻率爽朗地答应了下来“ 可以啊，我现在是你的将军了，你也可以叫我但丁皇后，我的天，太奇怪了，我不介意。我也会听你的，你已经有这烦人的锁链了，我也逃不掉了。现在你可以放了维吉尔了，他需要早点回去处理些家务事。”

 

 

魔帝不屑地哼笑一声。“好，如果事情那么简单对你我都好，不过我很怀疑，你能否听从最简单的命令。”魔帝对着束缚着半魔的锁链伸出右手。紧绷着的锁链突然松开，如同涓流顺着躯体的起伏流下消失。但丁如释重负地站起来活动肩膀和脖子，身上红色的勒痕随着半魔的快速修复能力消失。魔帝很自然地说出了让但丁原地石化的命令“帮我口。”“什么？”但丁差点被惊讶地栽倒。魔帝以为他不明白，开始耐心地解释“就是用你的嘴，含住我的...”“停停停，我知道你的意思。” 但丁马上打断了他，有些为难地思索了一会儿，突然狡猾地笑了。“好吧，我没什么经验，但我会尽量做好的。”然后保持着目光的接触，就好像的真正的可以在黄色服务场合点到的头牌一样，性感地走来。魔帝一时间真的以为眼前的半魔愿意服从于他的帝王了，直到一个重到打出空爆声的拳头朝着自己的太阳穴冲来。

 

 

魔帝快速控制但丁脖子上的银环，银环中向后射出一段链条，链条末端仿佛被无形的力量向后猛拉，但丁被拽的失去重心，向后翻了过去，威力大如雷暴的拳头只是擦过蒙杜斯的长发。受到威胁的魔帝恐惧未散又平添愤怒，他对着但丁的方向攥起拳头。铁链拎着但丁到了半空中，感受到窒息与疼痛的半魔，拉扯着这结实的圆环,脚在空中踢蹬。魔帝将拳头松开，手腕旋转，然后再次攥拳。项圈内部开始长出尖锐的银刺，但丁感觉到被刺穿皮肤的疼痛，痛苦的睁大了眼睛，窒息让他只能发出些许呜咽。

 

“果然，你还是有漫长的课程要学，究竟多少痛苦才让你明白自己的位置呢？就算这个过程需要上千年我也会慷慨地教导你。”项圈内部几根尖锐的刺缓慢生长，变得越来越长，有一根刺出了脖子的另一侧，划破了紧扣项圈的手。鲜血从项圈与脖子的缝隙中流出，在躯体上勾勒出蜿蜒的线条，最后滴流在地板上。挣扎的幅度突然缩小，但丁感觉到一根长刺穿透食道在慢慢扎入他的肺部，其分裂出的一根从三角肌中探出，他惊恐地发现自己要像昆虫标本一样被刺穿了，这种感觉十分恐怖，但丁清楚感觉到荆棘在体内挺进，好像蝎子的毒刺穿过柔弱的内脏，所经之处湿润，滚烫，极度疼痛。肺已经被慢慢穿过，每一次呼吸都变的痛苦。但丁一只手扶着小腹，可以感觉到体内的坚硬物体还在慢慢生长。腰部，大概是肾脏的位置，被从这根刺侧面长出的刺扎穿，刺出腰部皮肤。但丁发出痛苦的断断续续的呜咽，呼吸变的过快。这种痛苦让但丁的眼前仿佛是血红的帘，通感让他仿佛能看到最纯粹的疼痛的颜色。

 

紧握着肚子的手没有让荆棘慢下来，肾好像被直接贯穿，各个脏器中的液体在破碎的体内混合。银色的尖端像破土而出的植物，接连穿出皮肤，还在不停生长，带出殷红的血从尖端流下。

 

荆棘开始相继穿透它们的受害者，从胸腔，背部，腰部探出，继续伸长。但丁有感觉到一轮更加强烈的剧痛，他将头仰起，艰难地想要叫出来，但只能发出溺水一样的微弱声音。还有一根长刺在体内，这根是源自项圈内侧后颈处几乎垂直生长的。现在正在将但丁脆弱的肠子逐层捅穿，镶在胃部的部分随着荆棘的生长，滚烫的胃液随之流出伤口，增加了半魔的痛苦。这根尖刺直直朝着盆骨进发，穿破膀胱细小的管道，它没有从小腹探出皮肤，而是垂直扎进了但丁的右腿，但丁绷紧腿部肌肉想要阻止它继续向下，甚至没有发现钝圆的手指甲抠破了自己的手掌。

 

尖刺继续向下，将腿部结实的肌肉组织与筋脉血管贯穿。但丁张大嘴发出无声的尖叫，痛苦地摇摆着脑袋，大滴的汗从额头落在地上，眼前越来越暗，垂下头颅，失去了意识。蒙杜斯不想让他错过任何一秒的痛苦，用魔力冲击大脑的方式强行唤醒了他。但丁像触电一样被拉回地狱，清楚感觉到尖锐的刺贴着小腿胫骨撕下了连着骨头表面的筋肉，发出与坚硬的骨头摩擦出令人毛骨悚然的尖锐声音。最后从脚跟穿出，带出鲜红的细流。

 

项圈上的链条突然消失，穿过但丁到达地面的几根长银刺将可怜的半魔支撑在半空。但丁每次呼吸都感觉到体内的伤口在扩大，但丁双手抓着从胸口伸出到达地面的银刺，分担施加在伤口上的重量，但是这些金属刺太细了，沾满不停流出的血液十分湿滑，打滑的手根本无法完全将重量分摊到双手上。但丁想说些什么，不过激烈的痛感让他脑内一团浆糊，只能发出带着痛苦鼻音的喘息。

 

蒙杜斯则像一个在欣赏自己的作品的雕塑家，打量着眼前的半魔，顺便躲过逐渐在木地板上扩大的血滩，以免脏了鞋子。白发男子修长的躯体被数根银针贯穿支在半空，仿佛一个被活着做成标本的蝴蝶，美丽，脆弱又绝望。

 

“鉴于你的表现，我决定让你就这样反省一段时间，别忘了，你可是答应下来了我的要求。”蒙杜斯打开了一个黑紫色的椭圆形传送门，走进后传送门消失，留下但丁一人身陷痛苦之中，但丁伸出手想要让蒙杜斯不要走，先收回这些尖刺，但是痛苦让他迟钝，他也明白魔帝不会放过他的。

 

没有人类可以活着承受的重伤，对于半魔体质的但丁来说过一会儿就能完全恢复。但这种情况就不同了，快速愈合的伤口将银刺包裹的更紧，更加无法逃脱，由于不能将这些银刺取出，伤口无法完全愈合。身体的重量使得每一次微小的移动都会再次撕裂伤口。这种感觉太痛苦了，不知过了多久，疼痛让但丁无法彻底清醒也无法昏过去。时间概念已经在但丁的脑海中变得混乱，魔界的天空也不会随着不同时段变幻，大概是过了很多天或者是一整周，只有疼痛陪伴的但丁怀疑魔帝已经将他遗忘，让他随着时间在痛苦中腐朽消逝。然后蒙杜斯来访了，但丁甚至有些释然，蒙杜斯挥手让刺全部消失了，给了他几分种时间修复体内的孔洞。之后又命令他做同样的事情，但丁拒绝了，将所有的痛苦通过谩骂威胁蒙杜斯发泄出来，魔帝什么也没有说只是让项圈中又长出长刺将他钉成了原先的模样。

 

又过了更久的时间，蒙杜斯来的时候，地上已经汇集了几层血迹，新的，干掉的，一层又一层。魔力随着不断的愈合与制造血液消耗，但丁已经没有力气用手抓着尖刺分担重量了，双手垂在两侧，艰难地抬头盯着蒙杜斯和自己一样湛蓝的眼睛，被戳穿的肺部随着呼吸传出漏气的共鸣声。魔帝又问了一次，得到的还是相同的答案。结果也是同样的责罚，被放下来让伤口愈合，然后是新的一轮痛苦。

 

过了不知道多久，但丁的状态断崖式下滑，无论是肉体还是精神。对于被折磨了一个半月的半魔来说当前只有两种状态，痛苦的清醒和疯狂的梦魇。这次他梦见尤里森形态的维吉尔用触手将自己贯穿，然后嘲笑他。

 

蒙杜斯又来了，但丁感觉得到他，但已经不想费劲睁开眼睛看了。魔帝下达了相同的命令，但丁甚至连摇头都懒得去做，空虚与痛苦让他变得沮丧，而且每一个行动都带来损耗与伤痛。蒙杜斯看着因失血变的惨白的但丁“我看不出这个简单的命令为何让你愿意用这么大的痛苦去逃避。你不会很快死亡，只会在痛苦与自由剥夺之中疯掉。”但丁还是没有任何反应，魔帝知道半魔并不是因为濒死，在魔力充沛的魔界，以半魔的体质至少能就这样承受数百年。

 

魔帝对于但丁的固执一半是愤怒一半是佩服。蒙杜斯不能让但丁的坚持毁了自己的命令。“孩子，接下来是你的第一课，我的任何命令，你都无法逃避，它们只有被认真完成这一种解决方式。”说着，荆棘般的尖刺慢慢收回到项圈之中，但丁落在地上发出一声呻吟，身上的孔洞在以肉眼可见的速度恢复，只剩身上沾满的干掉的血。蒙杜斯使用魔力清除掉但丁身上与地上的血，凭空消失成红褐色的细碎粉末。

 

蒙杜斯坐到了床沿，操纵项圈的力量将但丁拽了过来，与此同时，但丁的手腕脚腕开始出现银环，银环间射出锁链相互连接扯紧,但丁在魔帝脚边跪着，手被反绑在后面。但丁把嘴巴紧闭，固执地反抗。但是，项圈的力量让银色金属在嘴边出现，从牙齿的缝隙深入，翘开嘴巴后形成了一个撑开嘴巴的圆环，圆环伸出锁链连接至脑后让半魔没法闭上嘴巴。不一会儿，口水从下巴滴下，这让半魔感到羞耻。魔帝托起但丁的下巴，将手伸入温暖的口腔摆弄一片粉色的舌头，另一只手将但丁微乱的发丝温柔地梳理到耳后，但丁为自己被如此羞辱感到愤怒，面色开始泛红。蒙杜斯感觉自己已经非常硬了，他冷笑了一声似乎明白为什么斯巴达喜欢人类了，有些人类的外形真的非常的性感，比如但丁，看一眼就能激起魔帝想把他操到地板中的欲望。

 

魔帝将裤子褪到膝盖，里面比人类尺寸大一倍的家伙弹了出来，但丁见到后本能地向后躲去，然后被魔帝揪着头发拉的离自己的下面更近。但丁闻到了恶魔的荷尔蒙的气息，这有点像橡木与蛋黄酱的味道让他恶心想吐。

 

“唔！”但丁挣扎地扯着手腕与脚上的束缚。这一刻他感觉到了恐惧，他从未经历过这种事情，事实上他甚至没有与人接过吻。想到要将仇敌的下体含入口中让但丁已经开始反胃，更何况那人还选择了父亲的样貌。

 

魔帝手指攥紧了但丁的头发，将他拉扯到更近的位置，项圈与手脚上的束缚也在将他拉向魔帝的方向。蒙杜斯按着柔软的白发将腿间的半魔的脑袋按在自己的跨上，巨大的阳物不偏不倚硬塞进了无法闭合的口部。但丁感觉到口腔内被塞满，舌头无处躲闪这恶心的入侵物，本能地发出“唔唔”的拒绝声。恶魔性器饱胀的肉乎乎的头部，顶在了喉咙最深处，撑开了食道的入口。对会厌的压迫刺激让半魔止不住地连连干呕，不过他的胃里早就空无一物，吐不出任何东西。生理泪水填充了眼眶，但丁挣扎着慢慢眨眼不让它们落下来。

 

这行为在但丁看来是污浊的，赤裸裸的羞辱与对尊严的毁灭。 “孩子，你嘴里很舒服，比你哥哥做得好，你缺乏一些技巧，我以后会慢慢教你的。”对哥哥的提及让但丁怒火中烧，口中的呜咽变成了危险的野兽般的低吼。魔帝喜欢这样的但丁，嘴被自己的硬物撑满，眼中燃着愤恨，危险地低吼着因束缚什么都做不了，眼睛的冰蓝的色泽称的泛红的面颊更加鲜艳。

 

蒙杜斯双手握紧柔软的白发，让自己的阳物反复顶撞温热柔软的喉咙，本该骇人的低吼声随着顶撞改变着音调，让声音变得有些滑稽可笑。随着一次猛地顶撞，但丁又是一阵止不住的连连干呕，激烈的呕吐反应使得喉壁机压着蒙杜斯的性器，魔帝感觉到更加舒服与性趣盎然。干呕到眼睛胀痛的但丁依然在尝试挣脱束缚，他知道凭自己的力量没法挣脱出来，他只是为了让锁链与银环深深镶入皮肤，磨破皮肉，用疼痛转移自己的注意力。

 

“啧，孩子，你看起来像是我要杀了你一样，其实你要是放松下来，会发现其实没有那么困难。当然，如果你觉得很难接受含着你的敌人的鸡巴的话，你可以把我想象成你的父亲。”意识到现在面前侮辱他的人是爸爸的模样，但丁感觉到更加的厌恶，这种不堪与违背道德的场面让他更想逃避，只能在心中默默笃定这不是慈爱的父亲斯巴达，是害死母亲与无数的人的恶魔之王，他会打败蒙杜斯的，只要有机会。

 

 

被迫的受辱持续了很长时间，锁链捆绑的手腕脚腕与大腿已经因挣扎磨烂，银色镣铐被鲜血浸红。为了防止被缚的半魔磨断手腕挣脱，新的圆环在完好的皮肤处出现，形成新的桎梏，磨损处开始快速复原。喉咙被顶撞的像是含着炙热烧红的铁，疼痛滚烫，血的铁腥混着阳物的雄性气息。蒙杜斯白色卷曲的硬毛，瘙痒着但丁的鼻孔。魔帝双眼轻闭微微抬头，手指攥着但丁的白发更紧了，结实的发丝被拔掉了些许。魔帝使劲将但丁的头按紧在自己的跨中，巨大的阳物顶到了最深处，但丁的鼻子完全被埋在了白色的毛发上，呼吸的通路完全被堵死，但丁因缺氧开始了新的一轮无谓挣扎。

 

蒙杜斯发现了让自己更爽快的办法，他稍微退出一两厘米，还没等但丁吸入一口完整的气。立刻捏住但丁的鼻翼，继续抽插。想要呼吸的半魔本能的收紧了喉咙，使劲吸着硬物喉咙痉挛抽动，缺氧的肺颤抖着妄图获得哪怕一丝氧气。过了大概十多分钟，体内储存的氧气将要完全耗尽，魔力化为了临时的细胞燃料，但是无法完全替代氧气的作用，魔力以为机体缺少能量，不停向细胞注入滚烫的恶魔力量。让但丁不但没有解决快要被憋死的问题，还因为自身魔力异常浑身像烧起来了一样难受。在快感中的魔帝没有过多关注但丁的状态，直到半魔开始脱力软下来，蓝色的瞳孔向上翻去，蒙杜斯最后抽插了几下，抽出后大量白浊射在了但丁因缺氧而泛红的脸上，但丁被圆环强制撑开的嘴里也掉进了许多，他贪婪地喘息着魔界本来就稀薄的氧气，甚至不在乎吸入了粘稠的精液到了气管与肺部，引起一串咳嗽与干呕。

 

过度换气的但丁，拉扯着束缚想要擦去布满脸与胸膛的粘稠液体，他紧闭着眼睛不想让如此恶心的东西到了自己眼里。

 

“做的不赖嘛，我怀疑你是不是经常做这种事情，比如说给维吉尔或者他的儿子，也有可能是斯巴达？不要觉得不好意思，色欲是我们的天性，而伦理道德不是。”但丁攥紧了拳头，紧拉手铐使其将皮肤再次扯破，用痛苦稀释怒火。手腕留下的血在深色木地板上滴答作响。

 

蒙杜斯整理好衣衫，像抚摸小狗一样抚摸但丁的头发，被后者甩头躲开，甩头动作使无法合拢的嘴兜不住聚集的唾液，从嘴角流了下来，晶莹细丝从线条俊美的下巴挂着连接到地上，这模样让但丁羞耻地底下了头。“第一节课就先上到这里，虽然花了很长时间，不过你的表现还是可圈可点的，我本来想要让你就这样脸上挂着我的精液跪上几天的，不过还是给你些自由作为奖励，毕竟你已经连续一个多月无法移动了，你该感谢我。”

 

蒙杜斯操纵着束缚着半魔的锁链，镣铐与锁链消失了，只剩下手腕的圆环，将但丁的手拉向身前，用两厘米左右的短链连接了起来。获得一部分自由的但丁将手指伸向口中刮出残留的精液，然后是一连串像是要把肺呕出来的干呕，然而吐出来的只有一丝唾液。但丁抓住床单，擦掉身上脸上恶心粘稠的液体。“蒙杜斯！你这个恶心的畜生，你到底想要干什么！为什么这么做！为什么？”

 

蒙杜斯耸耸肩“因为我想。另外，在我改变主意将你再钉成标本之前你最好闭上嘴。”但丁真的不想再经历这些折磨了，他只想蜷起来，躺一下，好好睡一觉。蒙杜斯接着说到“这个房间里的设施你都可以自由使用，洗手间里有清水和毛巾。除了尝试逃跑，做什么都可以。”蒙杜斯离开了，但丁冲到洗手间打开水龙头，这是魔力创造的水，虽然不连着管道但也可以流出清澈的涓流。

 

但丁用清水将口，脸，身上洗了一遍又一遍，但还是感觉到蒙杜斯的精液粘在身上，感觉到自己被洗不掉的东西玷污了。半魔用绑着的手舀着喝了几大口水，感觉长时间的折磨带来的浑身僵硬的感受舒缓了些许。水渐渐停了，看来这个水龙头的魔力不足以支持它一直开着。但丁的下一步就是马上逃跑，他来到窗边，窗子没有玻璃也没有护栏，仅仅是雕琢华丽的石质窗框。窗户离地面有20层楼那么高，不过对于但丁来说再高也摔不伤他强大的半魔躯体。但丁扶着窗框纵身一跃，突然头好像撞到了一面隐形的墙，但丁触摸了一下，坚硬的透明封印将窗户堵了起来。但丁尝试了开门，甚至将地板凿开都没法逃出这个房间，有一层坚实的封印将他囚禁在房间里面。

 

但丁不愿意就此放弃，他用拳头使劲击打窗口的透明墙壁，结果只是血肉模糊的指关节。但丁闭上眼，将绑着的双手扶上窗上的封印，感觉被称为传奇猎魔人的自己现在像是被关在笼子里鸟类。

 

绑在身前的双手不会带给但丁太多不方便，如果现在给他但丁之剑，他可以用绑着的双手挥着大剑轻松砍死数万只恶魔。但是这种微妙的束缚感时刻提醒着他，自己是蒙杜斯的囚徒。

 

此时此刻，巨大的被黑色雷云围绕的魔帝宫殿里，蒙杜斯在王座前焦急地踱步，怒斥他的下属为何想不出好的办法。进入人界就需要阎魔刀，而被封印的维吉尔说什么也不肯交出，任何折磨也不能让他退让。眼下只有一种方法，就是让已经完全服从自己的但丁欺骗维吉尔让他将阎魔刀交出来。于是魔帝打算着加快“教导”但丁的进度。

 

整整五天时间，但丁感觉自己要被活活无聊死了。他尝试解开手铐，观察家具的雕花，哼唱摇滚乐，在墙壁上画一个抽象版的蕾蒂，跳起来看自己可以在落地前完成几个后空翻，结果不小心踢碎了一把椅子。这些都不足以排解他的无聊，他想把这些时间的压抑发泄到痛扁恶魔上。现在他手举过头顶，躺在床上，看着天花板发呆。而这时候蒙杜斯出现了，但丁闭着眼忽视了他，没有半点反应。

 

“我们来上第二课，希望你没有忘记之前的教导。”但丁完全忽视了眼前的恶魔不作答，甚至哼起了一首当下最流行的摇滚。“我给你选择，你可以自愿地和我做爱，也许你会发现其中的乐趣。或者选择让我把你的手脚砍断，迫使你接受将要发生的一切，你的选择是？”

但丁半张开眼睛“砍掉手脚吧。”然后继续哼唱着节奏感听起来很洗脑的旋律。魔帝一时间没有反应过来但丁这么决绝的回答是选择了受苦。“你明白两种选择的结局是一样的吧？”但丁又闭上了眼睛，把拷起来的手枕在脑后，这样看起来他就像只是在慵懒地享受周末的午后一样。“哼，这两个选择可是完全不同啊。我决定，永远不服从你这个败类，我会抗争到最后一刻的，蒙杜斯。你如果再拿维吉尔胁迫我，那也只是他的命运罢了，死在这里，也比帮你去打仗或者做你的狗屁王后要强。”但丁很奇怪看似有些乱了阵脚的蒙杜斯没有拿出杀手锏“维吉尔”来迫使他屈服，也许是有着留着维吉尔生命的理由？但丁决定继续留意这个可疑之处。

 

魔帝生气了，气势汹汹走到了但丁旁边，而躺着的男子没有半点危机感，两只脚还随着哼唱的旋律打着节奏。一记猛拳打在了但丁右脸上，床在这巨大冲击下居然没有塌掉，说明其质量好的离谱。血从薄唇上留下，划过洁白光滑的脖子。哼唱被打断了一会儿然后又开始继续。

 

但丁关于之后发生的事情的记忆模糊了，似乎只记得震耳欲聋的尖叫，他自己的尖叫，该死，应该忍住的，他默默地想，但是着痛苦实在是太剧烈了。蒙杜斯没有直接切下他的手脚，而是用了极其残忍的方式，慢慢破坏它们。

 

首先，银色项圈突然产生的拉力将半魔猛地拽到了地上，接着四肢上出现了一圈一圈的圆环，每个圆环间相隔五厘米左右，四肢套满了银闪闪的环，乍一看，像是出自某一个时装设计大师的颠覆之作。圆环将半魔大字形按在地上，这个天性潇洒不羁的男子流露出一丝慌乱，但丁不知道将会发生什么，但肯定不会好受。

 

圆环内侧开始变得扎人，就像通了越来越强的电流一样。事实上那是因为四肢上的每个圆环的内侧开始长出密密麻麻的小刺。刺逐渐扎入皮肤，撕扯经过的血管与肌肉组织。但丁开始喘气，用后脑勺砸地想要制止自己已经快要抑制不住的尖叫。突然，无数根刺同时扎破骨骼的感觉让半魔像濒死的野兽一样嚎叫出来，那是因痛苦而被扭曲的深沉的尖叫，因为过于用力而听到声音在肺部回响共鸣。

 

但丁的面部因痛苦而变得扭曲，他不自然地伸长脖子仰头顶着地面，脖子上的静脉因肌肉紧绷和尖叫而突出。躯干的肌肉紧绷出沟壑明显的起伏，妄想收回仿佛被绞肉机慢慢咀嚼的四肢。这个时候，但丁的四肢就像是用来种植的培养基，被生长出的芽草贯穿碾碎。骨骼碎片，血肉，静脉，被糅合、冲散。但丁看着自己的手臂被慢慢扭曲碾碎成不可名状的一团。疼痛之余他感觉到了恐惧，原先的愤怒，坚决与不屑被恐惧蚕食，只留下寒冷的空洞。

 

圆环向四周移动，轻松带离了与躯干松垮连接着的，破烂到看不出形状的四肢。在血泊中的躯体无助地颤抖着，像是一个没有完成四肢的瓷娃娃，连接着躯体的只有肩膀和大腿根。四肢的断面还在涌出大量的血液，纵然有着强大的造血能力，但丁的嘴唇依然因为失血开始发白。魔帝才欣赏没一会就不快地发现，残破的肩膀断口开始慢慢长出新的组织，也许放任不管没多久就能慢慢长出上臂，手肘，下臂，直到完全复原。

 

项圈响应魔帝的操纵，将能量汇集到四肢的断面，断面上逐渐被银色金属物覆盖，银色的罩子封在断面上，阻止了半魔机体的修复。但丁感觉到修复自身的魔力像没头苍蝇一样在体内撞击着，最后只得汇集在四肢的断面上将新生的组织与银色异物链接的更紧。但丁偏头看到断处被封死后，恐惧的瞪大了眼睛，本能地想伸出另一只手取下，然后更加恐惧地意识到了另一只手也是同样的状态，双腿也是。修复被阻止的瘙痒感让他止不住地扭动，纯白的头发被自己的鲜血染成红白渐变。

 

魔帝站在稍远的没有溅到血液的地板上，他不喜欢这些液体弄脏自己的鞋子，虽然他可以用魔力将其轻松清除，于是他这么做了，消耗一小部分魔力来清除几乎铺满了地板，糊了但丁一身的红色。现在干净多了，蒙杜斯满意地想。他背着手悠然又严肃地走到但丁的身边“这个模样太适合你了，蛆虫一样，我希望你为自己愚蠢的选择感到后悔。”痛到意识模糊的但丁没有缓过神来，只是感觉到四肢断面上过于强烈的瘙痒感。修复被阻止的感觉，就像是被囚禁的野兽对着牢笼疯狂地顶撞抓挠。但丁强忍着咬着嘴唇，让自己不发出呻吟声。

 

没等但丁回答，蒙杜斯制造了一条链接项圈的银链，握着将但丁残缺的躯体提了起来，这个躯体发出窒息的微小声音。被提起来的半魔缓慢旋转着，像是人偶艺术家挂起来的半成品。魔帝将他仰面丢到了床上，有些惊讶地发现失去四肢的但丁轻的就像个小孩。

 

但丁痛苦的闭上了眼睛，也不愿意接受这一切，不愿意接受现在自己的样子。没有了强健的四肢，他觉得自己无助的像只弱小的幼虫。魔帝也爬上床来，双腿跪在但丁腰部两侧，感觉到了收紧的腹肌做最后的防御。现在的半魔看起来那么脆弱，既不气势汹汹也不大大咧咧的他看起来很是俊美，魔帝捏住了他的下巴，欣赏着这令人着迷的容貌，这次但丁没有躲闪，只是细微的发抖被魔帝捕捉，是愤怒还是悲伤，蒙杜斯不能确定。

 

蒙杜斯慢条斯理地褪去全身的衣物，叠好放在床头柜上面，但丁睁开眼，一时间，意识涣散的他将蒙杜斯看成了斯巴达，以为有父亲保护他，竟一时间有些安心。然而可怜的半魔马上意识到眼前的人是利用父亲外表的混蛋，但是威严慈爱的父亲形象，赤裸着，将要侵犯自己，让但丁觉得难受的想吐。

 

“混...蛋，我不准你，使用...他的样子，你...根本不配。”被瘙痒感与先前的疼痛折磨的快要失去意识的但丁，艰难地说道。骑在但丁胯部的蒙杜斯依旧表情严肃，弯下腰使自己的唇与但丁的只有一厘米距离，但丁偏过头去，被蒙杜斯捏着下巴扭了回来。“他是我的下属，魔界的叛徒，使用他的样子顶多是我对于自己择人不慎的自我惩罚罢了。”

 

 

魔帝感觉到身下的躯体紧绷着，愤怒，紧张困在残躯中无法释放。“孩子，你该放松一点，我可以帮你。”魔帝双手抚上了但丁嫩粉色的乳头，用拇指慢慢磨砂着两粒突起，时不时用刻意留长的指甲划过，引起身下人隐忍的呻吟。但丁残缺的肉体激起了魔帝的欲望，魔帝赤裸的跨完全坐在但丁盆骨上，压制住他的扭动。蒙杜斯本来认为刺激乳头会让这个半魔兴奋，但丁却看起来像在极力逃避，然后露出了悲痛的神色。魔帝并不失望，比起享受与心甘情愿，但丁的痛苦更能激起他的欲望。

 

但丁为这种感觉而羞耻。愤怒，耻辱，不安，悲伤中混着快感，这让他自我厌恶。“停下，蒙杜斯，不要这样。”声音微小而且有些颤抖。“这就求饶了？之前嚣张的气焰哪里去了，听说你在人界冠有传奇猎魔人的名号，传奇猎魔人快要被恶魔上了，你应该再添一个类似恶魔的婊子，这样的称号才行。”“我可没有求饶，我会打败你的，我会保证你不会再活过来，我要让你永远消失在这个世界上。”对于兴奋点的刺激让但丁的音调变得甜腻。魔帝停下了手中的动作直起身来俯视他的猎物“真是愚蠢，你是在自讨苦吃，我本来打算对你稍微温柔一点的，但你的不敬需要受到惩罚。”但丁闭上眼睛祈祷这一切赶快结束。

 

魔帝抚摸着但丁温暖的躯体，他喜欢偶尔在无瑕的表面抓出血痕然后看伤口渐渐愈合。已经坚硬鼓胀的下体紧贴但丁的小腹。“感觉到了吗，但丁，我的身体选择了你，你很完美，我爱你。”但丁干涩地笑了“你不懂什么是爱，你永远不会爱一个人，也不会被爱。” 魔帝右手中指来回划过但丁的后庭，引起肉褶本能地收缩，躯体也加剧了扭动。“但丁，那么你，有没有爱过一个人呢？和那个人交合，生下属于你们的后代，组成，人类称为什么来着？对了，家庭。我的眼线打探过你们的生活，好像你没有过伴侣，所以这说明你也不会爱一个人，对吧？”但丁被来自私处的刺激稍微扰乱了思维，但还是选择反驳“ 你根本不知道...爱是什么，去爱...一个人，就要...负起责任。我...不确定...能否保护一个家庭，总有混蛋恶魔...想要...找我复仇。”魔帝对于但丁的猥亵让他无法完全理清思绪。作为恶魔的蒙杜斯对于所有利他主义完全不理解，当然不理解“爱”这种属于人类的情感。魔帝对但丁的回答不屑，使劲掐向但丁被这种刺激搞的本能地硬起来的下体，疼痛使但丁侧过头，凌乱的刘海遮住了眼睛。

 

顶在入口处的硬物让但丁猛然看向蒙杜斯高傲冰冷的眼睛“蒙杜斯，不要。”但丁坚定的语气没能盖住自己的恐惧，他含过那个东西，蒙杜斯的尺寸几乎能把他的下巴撑脱臼，填满嘴里每一寸空间，但丁觉得后面这明显小于嘴巴的入口根本会被直接撑裂，里面连接的肠子也会裂开，这不是做爱，这根本是酷刑。也许这就是蒙杜斯希望的，看到自己的对手经历尽可能多的痛苦。

 

蒙杜斯握住但丁的腰肢后，身下的半魔完全无法逃脱，甚至无法移开哪怕一寸距离。魔帝似乎也遇到了尺寸问题带来的困扰，他用手粗鲁地掰着股瓣想要让入口扩大几分，他打算硬塞进去。但丁本能地反复摇头，幻肢的感觉让他时不时忘记自己已经失去了四肢，他想用脚要去踢踹，用手推搡眼前侮辱自己并将要带来巨痛的恶魔。意识到无法做出任何反抗后，只能扭动喘息着，一种极度的被羞辱感爬上心头。

 

蒙杜斯为了能直接插进过窄的入口将下体逐渐恶魔化，阳物上开始冒出坚硬的黑色鳞片，像是恶龙的尾部那样可怖。感觉到坚硬的麟甲质感的但丁，意识到发生了什么，开始加剧挣扎扭动，但平时强壮灵活的猎魔人现在像是仿真充气娃娃一般，什么也做不了。

 

“停下！蒙杜斯！”魔帝不理会但丁的拒绝，握着但丁因恐惧而紧绷的腰肢，将这个躯体像串肉串一样，强行钉在坚硬的刺刀一样的下体。入口与肠道被强行撑破，炸裂的感觉让但丁痛苦地叫喊，冷汗让白色的发丝贴在额头上。魔帝不给身下人适应的机会，开始在湿热温暖的甬道中抽插起来，快速的修复能力稍微修复裂开的直肠之后又被抽插动作扯开，修复能力驱动着内壁围着阳物蠕动，蒙杜斯爱死这种感觉了，不经意发出了愉快的喘息。而但丁则皆然相反，痛苦地咬着牙关尝试阻止自己的尖叫，颈部不自然地后仰着，头顶着柔软光滑的床单反复转动。但丁的思维完全被痛苦覆盖，这太痛了，从未经历过痛苦的地方被反复地撕裂，破碎的内壁被鳞片扯出后庭，带出更多的鲜血，但丁感觉自己像是一个空有意识的物件，没有自由只能被眼前的魔鬼侵犯，摆弄。

 

恶魔的精力使得这个过程持续了非常之久，但丁已经失去了时间的概念,喘着气无力地摊着，被顶撞弄的前后摆动，他已经没有更多的意志力阻止细碎的呻吟逃出声带了。但丁在稍许适应了疼痛后感觉到了快感，这让他更感屈辱，这种快感蛀虫一般啃噬着他的尊严与灵魂。蒙杜斯尝试了其他姿势，将但丁翻过来，举起他放在自己的腿间，一边抽插一边揉搓但丁硬起来的分身，然后制造银环捆住但丁分身的根部阻止他宣泄。

 

在一次异常猛烈的挺入后，魔帝在但丁被搅的血肉模糊的体内射了，大量的白浊甚至让但丁的肚子鼓了起来。侵入伤口的带着陌生魔力的液体让体内的魔力起了排异反应。但丁体内的魔力在残破的躯体里来回乱撞，然后聚集在甬道处要将陌生的魔力排出体外，发出微小但难以忍受的炸裂感。魔帝在拔出后立刻操纵项圈在后庭入口汇集能量，出现的银制塞子紧紧塞住了后庭，葫芦形状的凹凸使得但丁无法将其弄出来。大量精液被困在肚子里，让半魔感到鼓胀难耐。

 

好在魔帝取下了他下体的环，但丁将白色液体射在了自己微鼓的小腹与布了一层汗的胸膛。

 

“取...取出来。”但丁要求道。“蒙杜斯微微按下但丁微鼓的小腹，渐渐加大力度，享受着半魔难受的呻吟。“这是我，伟大的魔界帝王，对你的爱，你应该欣然接受才对。你还需要更多的教导，孩子，我就给你些时间让你好好反省一下吧。”说完魔帝看了看身上粘上的血不快地擦了擦。

 

尽管当前如此不堪的状态，但丁依然怒视着让他家庭破碎又经历百般痛苦的恶魔，眼里没有丝毫屈服，蓝色瞳孔里是纯粹的鄙夷。“不许以这种眼神看着我。”魔帝见但丁毫不退缩，接着说道“你的坚持真是可悲又可怜，记住，这是你自己选择的。”说着魔帝朝但丁方向伸出手，银色碎片在眼部上方汇集，最终成为了不透光的金属覆盖物，不留一丝缝隙地盖住了但丁的双眼，然后在脑后链接。但丁甩着头想要将其去除，但是毫无用处。蒙杜斯拿着自己叠好的衣服走到了打开的传送门中，将要离开时听到但丁绝望的怒吼。

 

 

没法移动，甚至无法翻身。视觉被阻碍加上周围安静的出奇，其他感觉变得更为敏锐，被堵在甬道之中的液体带来的鼓胀感不停折磨着但丁，液体中满含的陌生魔力在自己的魔力的作用下震动着。这种感觉持续刺激着敏感的甬道，难受却又因为挤压敏感点传递着快感。每次尝试着挤出塞住后庭的东西都因为鼓胀感加剧而不得不停下。但丁感觉到自己被遗忘在虚无的黑暗，甬道传来的压迫与快感总是打断他平复焦虑与绝望的尝试。

 

一个关于母亲死去的噩梦使他尖叫着惊醒，他想要起身开灯，起床离开自己的房间，来楼下事务所的大堂，书桌前的椅子上坐一会儿，给自己倒点啤酒，也许将不久前买回来的杂志看完。但是他马上发现自己又陷在了另一个噩梦之中无法逃脱。他感觉不到自己的手脚，体内传来难受与快感交织的感觉，扭动着身躯想要逃避，却连翻身也做不到，看不见任何东西，只有无尽的黑暗。

 

但丁不愿相信这不是噩梦而是现实。他已经沦为蒙杜斯的充气娃娃。想到这个比喻，他干涩地笑了，怀疑自己在这种情况下还笑得出来是不是已经疯了。虽然被囚禁，被折磨，但是屈服从来不是他的选项，如果他放弃反抗了就会被蒙杜斯利用。但丁明白，蒙杜斯想要利用他统治人界，如果自己真的被蒙杜斯控制，像化为黑骑士的维吉尔一样失去自我被操纵，尼禄能成功阻止他吗？他不愿意把麻烦事都交给侄子处理，这样太欺负晚辈了不是吗？还有给蒙杜斯当老婆生孩子根本不可能，一是他绝对不接受，二是他是个男的。他也不是生物盲，恶魔体质再玄乎能用肠子当子宫生下孩子的事他绝对不相信，不过他还是不愿去想这件事还是有可能性的，毕竟用刀捅自己变成恶魔形态用科学与逻辑也是解释不通的。

 

但丁动了动僵硬的脊椎，这也是他唯一能自由移动的主要部位。他希望能去掉覆盖眼睛的物体，这样他至少可以看看窗外的云排解下无聊，这样也可以从四肢断面的瘙痒和体内的鼓胀感中稍微逃避一下。但丁在想等待他的是什么，如果他一直不就范，蒙杜斯会一直不放弃将他折磨下去吗？这真的是太恐怖了，无论是作为人类的那一部分还是作为高等恶魔的那一部分，都终将受不了这如同炼狱一般的对待而疯掉的。也许自己最终会死，想到生命的终结还是让向来没想过死亡的半魔心头一凉，不过尽全力保护更多的人不落得母亲一样的命运，无论死亡还是因崩溃而疯狂都是值得的。

 

但丁感觉像是过了整整一周，可能是一个月，像是被困在没有视觉的蠕虫的体内一样，无助与空虚几乎将但丁淹没，每次从噩梦醒来他都以为自己还拥有着手脚，打算起身去开灯，然后绝望地被现实狠狠打击。几天前但丁就停止了对蒙杜斯的大声叫骂还有怒吼。现在的他一动不动仰面躺着，还是魔帝放置他的位置和状态。但丁尝试着回忆一些美好的事物，让他抑制住眼泪。母亲养的花，童年的维吉尔拉小提琴的样子，父亲在午后的阳光下翻着他喜欢的神话类书籍,黑檀木与白象牙那光滑耐用的木质枪柄，还有他一年前研究出来的帅气的空中劈砍动作。

 

 

蒙杜斯终于来访了，但丁不明白自己为什么感到有些释然，也许是因为无聊到快要疯掉了吧。脸上传来抚摸的触感与温度，但丁没有躲闪，他咒骂自己竟然享受这么长时间来的第一次被触碰，咒骂自己居然有想要将脸贴向那个触感再来回蹭动的念头。“看起来自我反思还是有用的，你看起来乖一点了。”但丁不知为何有想哭的冲动，别过头去。蒙杜斯看到但丁略微抽动的嘴邪恶地笑了，他将只剩身躯的但丁扶起来，稍微弓下身让但丁的头架在自己的肩膀上，一手轻轻抚摸着但丁比刚来时长一些的柔软的白发，一手轻柔地拍着但丁的背部。在看起来已经有些崩溃的但丁的耳边轻声说道“想哭就哭出来吧，孩子，我知道你很难受。”但丁嗅到了和父亲一摸一样的味道，淡淡的红酒与书籍的味道总能给儿时的他带来慰藉。但是他明白眼前的人是他的仇敌蒙杜斯，他怎么能在敌人的怀里哭泣，他可是个有骨气的男人。但丁只是摇了摇头，平复了自己想哭的冲动，魔帝假装安慰的动作让他愤怒又恶心。

 

果不其然，接下来是疯狂的强奸，被封住视觉的但丁变得更加敏感，就连突然落在躯干上的触感都能让他全身抽动一下。结束后蒙杜斯优雅地穿回自己裁剪得体的衣服。“蒙杜斯，取下这些玩意”但丁咬着牙说道。蒙杜斯对刚才的做爱十分满意，觉得也该给他一些甜头，挥手撤除了除了项圈之外的束缚。四肢断层的遮盖物撤除后,组织再生的感觉像是有小虫在爬行，但丁不由的皱紧眉头忍耐。

 

蒙杜斯傲慢地理了理长发说道“怎么？一句感谢都没有？”

但丁没有说话。“如果你说几句赞美你的帝王的话，我就免除你接下来的课程，我先给你透漏一下，下一节课是我可以无理由地惩罚你。”但丁感觉自己已经没有精力与魔帝周旋或者瞪着他了，垂下了了白色的睫毛“我不会照着你说的任何话做的。”但丁明白，听从一个命令就会有第二次第三次的屈从，软弱犹豫会使他走向完全的言听计从。魔帝背着手在屋里踱步，叹了口气“下一步我要剥了你的皮，你也没有意见吗？一点一点地撕下来，然后在裸露的肌肉上撒上盐。想想吧，还是说几句话来的轻松，对吧？”但丁真的掂量了一下，然后马上阻止了自己内心的摇摆。“随便你。”魔帝假装冷静来掩盖自己的懊恼，这么久了，这个半魔连自己的一个命令都没有听从，懊恼之余这也激发了魔帝的挑战与征服欲望。“不要挑战我的耐心，孩子，课程在三天后开始。”“不许叫我孩子！你这个渣滓。”“哼，到时候你会哭着求我杀了你的，就像维吉尔一样。”

 

本来颓废疲惫的但丁立刻冲了电一样瞪着魔帝“你对维吉尔做了什么！？” 魔帝回忆了一下将手指抵在下巴上玩味地回答道“哦，那是很久以前的事了，我把他绑在广场中央，让所有的恶魔都有机会和这个美丽的躯体交配。明明下了命令要留他一命，可是对斯巴达的仇恨让我的子民们做的有些过火了，甚至还吃掉了他美丽的眼睛。我喜欢他祈求我的样子，你知道你的哥哥对我说什么吗？他说主人，求求你杀了我。”魔帝抑制不住地哈哈笑了起来，这是他最美好的回忆之一了。但丁气的将牙齿咬的咯咯作响，声音变得危险而低沉“我会杀了你，记住我的话，我会让你痛苦的死去。”“管好你的嘴，冥顽不化的斯巴达之子，我会好好教训你的。”魔帝离开了，顺手用魔力修好了被但丁练习后空翻整坏的椅子。

 

自己的尖叫声震着脆弱的耳膜，每一根神经都在尖叫，这是但丁对于被剥皮的那段时间的主要记忆，皮被一遍遍撕掉，盐撒向裸露的肌肉，长出新的皮肤后又被剥下，一遍一遍重复着。到后面喉咙被震的沙哑，喉咙充满铁腥味，完全叫不出声，在张大嘴尖叫时，只能发出类似纸张撕裂摩擦的声音。愈合逐渐变慢，魔力刺激也不能让但丁从昏迷中清醒时，魔帝下令恶魔手下停止对但丁的折磨。

 

蒙杜斯将一大桶从但丁身上剥下来的皮，当礼物送给了自己的一个手下，那个恶魔将军高兴的几乎要跳起舞来。饱含高等恶魔强大力量的血肉对于任何恶魔来说都是难得的宝物，它们在食用这些珍馐后能变强很多。

 

之后但丁完全复原后被严密地捆绑起来，被灌了春药塞在房间里其中一个箱子中，嘴里与后面都塞了魔力驱动的震动着的仿真阳物，但是分身被套住无法发泄。狭小的空间从四面抵住半魔微颤的身躯。他就这样像是被遗忘的物件一样被折磨了半个月，期间他反复高潮了不知道多少次，已经被折磨的完全脱力。后庭流出的肠液润湿了箱子的底部，封闭的空间充斥着自己的荷尔蒙的味道。但丁被放出来的一刹那，泪水从面颊滑落，汇集到含着异物的嘴，汇入挂在下巴上的口水。蒙杜斯以为取出口中物体后能听到半魔的哀求，然而是空欢喜一场，为此他在使用过半魔后又将他嘴和后面塞住，原封不动地放回去，又关了半个月。期间来访的蒙杜斯，听到了箱子里传来的用头敲击箱子结实的内壁的声音，伴着明显是哭腔的呻吟。蒙杜斯待到这个呻吟逐渐消失化为安睡后的平稳呼吸才不舍地离去，魔帝喜欢这个声音，他需要听到更多。

 

取出箱子后的但丁是昏迷着的。但丁做梦了，梦里是他曾拥有的温暖的家庭，妈妈在尝试新的点心做法，在发现不小心烤糊了之后痛心的跺了一下脚，坐在餐桌边看书的斯巴达看到后笑了，妈妈摊了摊手回敬了一个更明媚的笑容。儿时的自己拿着一个迷你的玩具宝剑，在哥哥面前耍来耍去，尝试引起正在爸爸对面看历史类书籍的维吉尔的注意。维吉尔纹丝不动，但是散发出了“碰我一下我就揍你”的气场。

 

斯巴达取下精致的眼睛,微笑着看向自己的二儿子，儒雅地说道“但丁，你应该学习一下维吉尔，多看看书。”

 

梦醒了，迷糊地睁开眼，他坐在床沿上想起了昏迷前恐怖的记忆，让他抱住了仿佛有些偏头痛的头部。他下定决心要逃出去，用智慧用蛮力怎样都好，不然继续被折磨下去他会疯掉的。

 

尝试逃出未果，并且可怜的但丁因为尝试在做爱时攻击蒙杜斯而收到了严酷的惩罚，他的四肢的骨骼被敲碎成渣,然后被蒙杜斯像狗一样牵着，与其说牵着不如说拖着，在地上拖动。躺在床上感受着恢复带来的难熬的瘙痒。他躺了很久很久，中途除了一只停在窗沿又被吓跑的恶魔什么也没发生，但丁以为自己已经习惯无聊了，但是他错了，没有任何事情可干也没有自由，长久的监禁和折磨将他眼中的自信与快乐慢慢消磨。他又一次想到了死，他不想死，可是现在的状态与死有什么不同呢？他甚至怀疑自己由于犯了什么滔天大罪，所以在死后被判有罪下地狱，现在的他已经死了，只是在炼狱中接受无尽的惩罚。

 

但丁回忆了自己来魔界经历的残酷命运后，感觉到了睡意，他闭上眼祈求一个好梦，远处传来的嘈杂的击打轰鸣声，他分不清这是来自梦境还是现实。

 

睡梦中的但丁因感受到了强大恶魔的靠近而醒来了，虽然闭着眼睛，但他肯定这个人就是蒙杜斯，不会有其他人来探访这个半魔了，但丁发现自己像是惊弓之鸟，蒙杜斯的出现已经让他下意识的感受到疼痛，他微微蜷缩。

 

“但丁！！”没错的，这大嗓门属于他那个怪力冒失鬼侄子，尼禄抱着属于自己的衣物和武器，站在门口，但丁不敢相信尼禄的出现，他认为这只是蒙杜斯用来折磨他的幻象，就像他变成父亲的样子一样。手脚没有完全恢复的但丁向后躲闪着移了移，直到尼禄冲过来给他稍显消瘦的身体一个紧紧的拥抱，他的手才不确定地环上了尼禄宽厚的背。尼禄衣服上的破损与污迹，布满皮肤的细小伤口与淡淡的火药味都显示出这个孩子经历了一场大战。

 

“半年了...我以为...”尼禄没有继续说下去。但丁突然想起了在他心中已经是“可怕”的代名词的那个恶魔“蒙杜斯，蒙杜斯呢？”尼禄结束了这个拥抱看着叔叔疲惫又有些慌乱的面庞“你指的是那个自称魔帝的家伙吗？我们打败他了，他的心脏被我直接掏了出来，然后身体变成了灰尘。我们找到了关着维吉尔的物品，维吉尔现在安全了，不过受了重伤，翠西正在照顾他。”但丁很兴奋又不敢肯定这是真的发生的事情，他真的以为自己要腐烂在这里了。但丁双手握着尼禄两边的肩膀看着布满细碎伤口的令人怀念的面庞“你是怎么打败他的？我的意思是，你是怎么打到他的，他有将自己非实体化的能力，连我和维吉尔联手都觉得非常吃力。”尼禄咧开嘴笑了“你在怀疑我的实力？非实体化能力？他好像并没有这种能力。不过打斗过程中他说过如果不是使用了什么诅咒罗盘，我根本伤不了他一根毫毛之类的话。”尼禄从外套口袋中掏出了一个圆片状的的银色物体，接着说道“说到什么罗盘，应该就是这个东西，在他死亡后，从身体上分离出了这个物品，我觉得还算好携带就带上了。但丁明白了为什么在束缚了自己之后魔帝没有再使用过非实体化能力，并不是因为他觉得自己毫无威胁，而是这个束缚契约同样需要他付出一些代价。

 

“啊，太好了，我终于可以摆脱这个烦人的项圈了，搞的我跟个狗一样。”但丁指了指脖子上银色的圆环。“你确定用这个飞碟来打开你的....嗯....项链？”尼禄翻转研究手中的圆片。然后不死心地用力拉扯但丁脖子上的那个圆环，看起来脆弱的银色项圈在尼禄巨大的蛮力下居然纹丝不动。尼禄开始转而研究圆盘，圆盘上显示出持有人能看懂的文字，尼禄念了出来“征服者祭献退路，奴役所有他想奴役之人，被奴役者念出咒语，契约落成。”尼禄继续念出用花体字母镌刻的咒语“囚禁星辰闪耀，诅咒旅者的罗盘，誓言终将无觅无归。”念完后，圆盘被突然浮现的三条直线平均分成六块扇形。尼禄继续研究着如何破解这个谜题，自言自语着“旅者，罗盘，直线，可能是需要对准固定的方位，转动圆盘后没有任何情况发生，尼禄烦躁地挠了挠头。但丁借着尼禄研究解谜的空档穿好了衣服，这让他在半年来头一次感觉到尊严与安全感。富有磁性的笑打断了尼禄的思考“笨小子，这个任务就交给我这个解谜大师吧，给我。”尼禄将圆盘交给了他的叔叔，然后狐疑地看着但丁，怀疑眼前的人并不比自己聪明。但丁拿起了但丁之剑,将圆盘放在地上，没等尼禄制止，圆盘在巨大的力量下裂的粉碎，束缚了但丁将近半年的项圈终于消失了，包裹着房间的封印也泛着荧蓝色的光消散了。“这就是，大师级的解谜。”但丁做了一个谢幕的动作。尼禄对于但丁的神经大条有些无奈，这样鲁莽地破解可能会伤到他自己，不过他真的很欣慰，落入敌人手中整整半年的但丁还是他认识的那个大大咧咧的但丁，魔帝无论对他做过什么，肉体与精神上的伤痕都会随着时间复原吧。

 

 

腿骨没有完全复原的但丁，在和尼禄一起走出房间时差点摔倒，被尼禄及时扶住。“但丁我抬着你吧。”尼禄本来只是想客气一下没想到厚脸皮但丁直接说“好啊”然后将手迅速环在尼禄脖子上。尼禄因为背上背着剑不太好背着他，只能硬着头皮公主抱着叔叔去和维吉尔他们汇合。但丁很享受似的腆着脸笑了，这反而让尼禄脸红了，心想你这恢复速度谁不知道啊！你不会等两分钟再走吗？再笑我就把你扔下去让你直接从旋梯滚到一楼。但是看到但丁在自己的怀里昏沉地睡去，让尼禄的心又软了下来。可能他是真的累了，尼禄心想，然后为但丁和维吉尔还活着感到由衷高兴。

 

公主抱着但丁走在黄沙之中的尼禄是典型的英雄救美景象，翠西看到后，把手搭在嘴上发出了意味不明的笑，已经从重伤中复原的差不多的维吉尔则将眉头皱的更紧，握着挂在腰间的阎魔剑剑柄的手也捏的更紧了，但是看到但丁昏睡的状态，维吉尔有些心疼，他再清楚不过落在蒙杜斯手中的斯巴达之子会受到何种待遇，于是收起了总是动不动就萌生的想打弟弟的念头。维吉尔露出了微笑，这个傻弟弟，落在了蒙杜斯的手中说明了但丁为了兄长的生命选择了不去逃跑，甚至不去与魔帝继续战斗。真是太傻了，不过我还是想说，谢谢你，但丁，有你伴我左右是我最大的辛福。骄傲的维吉尔只会将想要告诉但丁的话憋在心里，也许选择个时机当面讲吧，他有点想看但丁高兴的样子。

 

结语：

战胜蒙杜斯后，他们回到了人界，维吉尔加入了但丁的事务所和儿子兄弟一起经营猎魔生意。除了连绵的噩梦，斯巴达兄弟从这次遭遇中恢复的很好，他们还是那一对互相看不顺眼的兄弟，不揍对方就会手痒，除此之外一切都非常美好，维吉尔的加入让事务所充满了家的感觉。

 


End file.
